A Snowy Adventure
by The Dark Fiddler
Summary: My first fanfic. from about a year ago in its original form, simply to show how my writing had grown. PearShipping and LagoMorphShipping. Sequel up soon!


A Snowy Adventure

A Snowy Adventure

By: The Dark Fiddler

This is dedicated to all who are disappointed in the fact something like this will never happen on American TV in Pokémon

**This was my first Fanfic. I wrote this about a year ago, when I first discovered fanfics. It isn't very good, and has too much dialogue, but it was my first, and so I present it to you in its original, unaltered form, (aside from a font change and the Authors Notes, of course.)**

_**Chapter One: Separation **_

It was a normal day in the Pokémon World; the gang was traveling to the Gym in Snowpoint City Singing the familiar tune:

"WE'RE LOST!"

"Brock, I thought you fixed this problem before we stopped using the map, but now you're getting lost using the Poketch too?" Ash exclaimed, exasperated.

"Well, it's not my fault! It said to turn right!"

"But you had us turn left!" Dawn added.

"True." After this, Ash looked at Dawn and she blushed. "So, I rest my case."

"Well, you lead us th-"

"Hey, it's the twerps!" Said an obvious and obnoxious voice behind the group. They didn't even need to turn around to respond.

"We're not in the mood Team Rocket."

"Oh, come on, how did you know it was us?" This, time Ash did turn around.

"Well, who else calls us- Gary?!" Ash exclaimed, obviously surprised to see his rival, astride a Pidgeot, nonetheless. "Nice Pidgeot. I wonder how mine's doing? (Ow, guilt pain).

"Geot! Geoooooot!" The Pidgeot said excitedly.

"Well, it is yours! I was traveling through Viridian Forest on an errand for Gramps, and I found him, being pestered by a group of Staraptor. Well, I couldn't let it go on, so I captured the Pidgy and Pidgoetto and sent them to Gramp's. I tried to capture this one, but it wouldn't go in, so I figured it was yours. After I scared off the Staraptor (after catching one, they're rare in Kanto) with Electrive, this guy followed me. Well, what could I do but promise him that I'd bring him to you. I've been trying to find you since a week after you left."

With tears in his eyes, Ash was thanking Gary and apologized to Pidgeot for not coming back for it, etc. Meanwhile, Dawn was talking to Brock.

"Brock, who's Gary?"

"He's Ash's old rival."

"But I thought Paul was Ash's rival."

"No, back when Ash started out, 'till about when you joined our group, Gary was the one to beat." They stood silent for a moment...

"Hahapinny!"

"What is it Happiny?" Brock asked. At this moment, the winds picked up.

"Pikachu! Pikchuuu?" When Pikachu finished, Buneary popped out of its pokeball.

"Bunii. Neary?"

"Buneary, get back in your pokeball! I don't like the looks of this storm!" Dawn was right of course, but Buneary wouldn't listen. She wanted to be with Pikachu. "Return!" Dawn tried to get her back in her pokeball, but it wouldn't work.

"Chuuu!" The winds turned into a blizzard. It was incredibly strong, and Buneary, Pikachu, and Pidgeot with Gary on it, were blown away.

"Noooooo! Pikachu, Gary!"

"Buneary! Come back!"

"Pikaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Buniniiiiiii!"

"Come on Pidgeot! Fight the winds!" But it was no use, the winds were catching on Pidgeot's wings, blowing it away despite the immense weight of it and Gary combined.

**End Chapter One**

**Chapter Two: Stranded**

When everyone awoke, they found themselves blown into a cave with the blizzard still raging.

"Owwww. Is everyone okay?"

"Nearyy."

"Geooooooot. Geooooooot."

"Chuuuuu! Chuuu!"

"Pikachu!" Although Pidgeot and Buneary were fine, Pikachu was trapped with a rock on his tail. "Go Ramparados! Move the- Hey! Where are my pokeballs? No, I must have lost them in the storm! Come on guys, we gotta free Pikachu!"

Gary and Pidgeot were trying valiantly, pushing as hard as they could, but Buneary was running herself ragged, punching and kicking the huge rock while Pikachu encouraged them. Finally, after an hour, Gary gave up.

"Guys, there's a tunnel over. I'm gonna look for food. We can't do this on an empty stomach. It might be stretch, but it's our only hope." And with those words, he left. Pidgeot had also given up, and was resting, but Buneary was still trying.

_"Buneary, stop. You don't have to do this for me. Rest up, I'll be fine."_

_"No. I won't leave you."_

_"Face it, it's a lost cause."_

_"You stay out of it Pidgeot! I don't care what you guys say, I'm not giving up!" And she didn't. But it was still no use. She tried until she could barely move. By then, Gary had returned._

"Guys, I found some Sitrus berries and a few Tomato berries… Buneary!" He dropped the berries and ran over to Buneary, who collapsed just as Gary returned. "Have you been working this whole time?"

"Bu-niiiiiii." Buneary feebly said.

"Well, here, have a Sitrus berry. You too Pikachu." He handed them both a Sitrus berry.

"Geoooot?"

"Sorry Pidgeot, but they need them more. We get do get Tomato berries though. They should keep us from freezing." He handed a Tomato berry to Pidgeot, Buneary, Pikachu, and kept one for himself.

"Geot!"

"No, it's not unfair Pidgeot. Guys, we have enough for breakfast, and that's about it after this." They all finished eating. "Well guys, try to sleep. We'll have a better chance of getting you out after a full night's sleep, Pikachu." As Gary and Pidgeot drifted to sleep, Buneary walked over to Pikachu.

"_Pikachu... are you okay?"_

_"Yeah. Just a bit cold. I don't think those Tomato berries are working."_

_"Well, we'll be warmer if we huddle together."_

_"Well, okay, I guess." Buneary laid down next to Pikachu, and although he couldn't see it, she had a smile on her face. And she couldn't either, but so did he._

**End Chapter Two**

**Chapter Three: In the Air?**

When they woke up the next day, the blizzard was over.

"Okay guys. I'm gonna go try to get help. Pidgeot, come with me. Here, have some more berries. Don't eat the Tomatos until it gets cold. See ya."

"Buni!"

"Chuu."

_"Bye guys."_

_"Bye Pidgeot."_

_"Bye, Pidgeot."_

"Fly Pidgeot!"

"Geoot!"

_"Now, back to helping you get out."_

_"No Buneary. Leave me."_

_"I told you I can't. I love you too much to lose you." After the exchange, Buneary resumed trying to move the rock. By the middle of the day, it had moved only one millimeter. They had a quick lunch of sitrus berries, and Buneary got back to work. Pikachu was worried though._

_"Buneary... If I don't make it, I have to tell you something. I've always admired you, and only more so after seeing how much you're willing to sacrifice to save me."_

_"What are you saying?"_

_"I'm saying... that I love you." Buneary was so overjoyed at this, that she began to glow..._

_"This is great! I'm evolving. Then I'll have the strength to free you."_

_"No! I've seen what happens when people evolve. They become different. Why do you think I haven't evolved? I can't let you change... even if it means I'll die here." Buneary was almost done evolving, when she stopped, and reverted back to Buneary._

_"You're right. I saw who I would become, I don't like her. Thanks Pikachu. I may not have evolved, but I'm a lot stronger now. I might be able to free you now! Double Edge!" As she finished, she charged at the rock at full speed, and hit it. Hard. She fell back onto the cave floor, but the rock moved, Pikachu was free!_

_"Buneary! Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah. Just a bit sore... But your free, and that's what's important." even though she said she was fine, she was out of breath, and Pikachu knew it._

_"No, you're not fine. I can tell. You can't run yourself ragged like this, even for me!"_

_"But I couldn't just have left you here!"_

_"Buneary gave Pikachu the last Sitrus and they shared the remaining Tomato. Pikachu got better, but just as they were going to leave, they were going to leave, but the blizzard started up again._

_"Oh no. I hope Gary, Dawn, Ash, and Brock are okay."_

_"Don't worry. I know they are. Ash and I have both been through through worse than this." And they found a cozy part of the cave, and laid down together._

**End Chapter Three**

**Chapter Four: A Bit Fluffier?**

_After a few good nights worth of sleep, Pikachu and Buneary were much better than before they were lost. Not tired, and much happier now that they both confessed their love to each other. "Good morning Buneary."_

_"Morning Pikachu."_

_"You hungry? I could go see if Gary forgot some berries."_

_"Would you really? Thanks Pikachu." And at that, Pikachu rushed off. He returned a half hour later, with several berries. More than enough to feed them for the day._

_"It's amazing how many he missed. Maybe he just wanted to get back soon. So, an Oran berry? Or maybe a Colbur berry."_

_"I think I'm in the mood for some Cherri berries." After a nice breakfast, they played around for a bit until a bit before lunch, when Pikachu noticed something._

_"Are you a bit... um fluffier, or is it just me?"_

_"What? That's odd, I am. I kinda feel a bit off too, now that you mention it."_

_"Could it be?"_

_"Can only be."_

_"Well then, you should get some rest, I don't want you over-exerting yourself, just in case. If you need anything, just ask. Until the time comes, we can talk." And talk they did. About the inside their trainers and adventures past, until..._

_"Oww... I think it's time Pikachu."_

_"Ok," Pikachu said, trying to be calm, "Just breathe, and it'll be over." _

_Several minutes later..._

_"Isn't it the cutest egg you've ever seen?"_

_"Yeah it is. I wonder if it'll be a Pichu or a Buneary."_

_"Maybe a new species. I think we're the first Pikachu and Buneary couple in Sinnoh."_

"They were right over here!" Pikachu and Buneary could hear Gary's voice.

"Pikachu? Buneary?" Ash and Dawn called. They were braving the storm just to find them.

_"They found us!"_

_"But how will Dawn react...?"_

_"I don't know. I hope Ash'll understand..."_

"In that cave. Pikachu might still be trapped."

"Pikachu. If you're there, say something!"

"You too Buneary!"

_"We could stay here... and live together for the rest of our lives Buneary. Start a family and live here. Just you, me, and our bundle of joy. But should we?"_

_"I don't know... I do like the idea... but Dawn and Ash would be devastated. Who knows what they might do..."_

"Pikachu?!"

"Buneary?!"

"Geooooooooot!" All was silent for a few moments...

'Pikachu..."

"Buneary..." Dawn started to cry and Ash brushed them off for her.

"It's okay... they must've just left and found a new cave..." Ash tried to hide it, but his eyes were watering too.

"Buniiiii!"

"Chu!" Their minds made up, they ran out of their cave to their trainers.

"Pikachu... I missed you so much!"

"You to Buneary... Where'd you find that egg?" Buneary hopped down and stood by Pikachu, and they understood.

"Well guys," Brock said, "It looks like you're in-laws!" Ash and Dawn looked at each other and blushed.

"I guess we are Brock. So, who takes care of the egg?"

"Well, it's theirs... so I think we should let them take care of it together. Would you guys like that?"

"Chu!"

"Neary!"

Years later, a Seviper and a Zangoose found themselves in the same cave, escaping their warring families to pursue their forbidden love, and they found carved into the wall, with great care: "In this cave, love conquered all, and won in the end." It was then that the Seviper and Zangoose realized that despite the war, they could be together, with their families' approval.

_**The End**__**?**_

**Well, it's done. Please don't point out how bad it is, it was my first, and I feel I need to show it to you people, my fans.**


End file.
